


Arsonist and Avaricious

by crossroad_angel (AquaticAstronaut)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Greed!Hughes, Homunculi are based in the 03 anime, M/M, Original Greed is already dead, but there's elements of all versions, rip my fave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaticAstronaut/pseuds/crossroad_angel
Summary: Based on this headcanon: https://calangkoh.tumblr.com/post/163489750965/if-roy-roy-commited-the-taboo-to-bring-back-maes-theAfter committing the ultimate taboo, Roy Mustang feels like he has nothing left and Maes Hughes wants everything.





	Arsonist and Avaricious

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I got into super late. Anyway I started to writing this instead of doing homework.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and come talk to me on tumblr  
> http://aquatic-astronaut.tumblr.com/

Roy didn't dare tear his eyes away from the drink in his hand. The glass was no more empty that it had been two hours earlier, but pouring himself a drink as soon as he got home had become a habit and a comfort.

He sighed and raised the glass to his lips. The taste of whiskey was familiar, warm, burning. He didn't swallow. He never did anymore.

He made a promise to himself. To his best friend.

 _"I'm okay."_ That's what he told Riza as he grabbed his coat. _"I think I'll walk home alone tonight."_

 _"Yes, sir."_ The Lieutenant let him go, but the look in her eyes was that of someone who would never truly be convinced.

He didn't get to apologise to her, because apologising to her meant that he would have to tell her what he had done. He wasn't ready for that.

It haunted him. The empty eyes and the way it hacked and choked blood onto the floor.

Whatever that thing was wasn't his best friend. It wasn't the man he... It wasn't maes.

A knock on the door was followed by the sound of glass against the desk.

"Sir." Riza had a hand against her head in a salute as soon as Roy had opened the door. "I apologise for my intrusion," she said, "but I'm calling bullshit."

"What do you-?"

"I know you too well to think that you're okay." She dropped the salute. "So now I'm asking you what's going on, and I'm asking not as a subordinate, but as a friend."

Roy was silent. She deserved to know. She would shoot him, but she deserved to know.

"I did something that I knew I'd regret." He couldn't trust himself to look her in the eye. If the word _taboo_ passed his lips she wouldn't hold back. "It was stupid, and I knew that before I even did it."

Roy surprised himself with how calm he sounded because he could hear the voice in his head scream a thousand apologies.

Apologies to Riza, apologies to Gracia, to Elicia, to the Elric boys, to Maes. Oh god, Maes Hughes deserved every apology in the world.

"I haven't had a drink in months because I got lonely."

"Sir?"

"I lost my right to drink and I lost him again."

"I apologise for my next actions."

Before Roy was given any opportunity to question her, her arms were around him and her head was rested comfortably under his chin.

He had been caught off-guard but wasn't uncomfortable. Before he had processed what happened she was muttering more apologies and he was reaching out to pull her close again. He would never admit to a weakness or need for comfort, but he appreciated her wordless acknowledgement.

Maes had once told him that actions speak far louder than words.

"So you can't drink, huh?"

"That's right."

"No wonder you've been so difficult."

Roy smiled.

-

The sun was surprisingly warm against his skin when he stepped out onto the street.

Riza hadn't left until late the night before, making him promise that he'd give himself a break. Roy had planned to use that break to stay home all day to feel sorry for himself and stare at a cheap bottle of whiskey that had gone warm after being left by the window too long, wishing he could open it, but all of those plans had to be rescheduled due to a phone call from the First Lieutenant.

 _"Sir, I have an urgent matter that needs to be addressed,"_ she had said. _"I need you to meet me outside headquarters."_

The familiar car was parked by the curb and the small dog's face was against the window, tail wagging violently when it saw him.

"What's going on, Lieutenant?" he asked, climbing into the front seat. He could hear Black Hayate whine behind him, disappointed by the lack of greeting.

"I'll explain when we get there.

-

The ride was spent in silence and not even a glance was shared between the two officers.

Roy watched the sights pass by. An eye on the window and a hand on Black Hayate (who had crawled into his lap at some point).

The fur was soft, Rixa had clearly bathed him recently, and the breeze from the open window was cool, but the familiar surroundings were making him uneasy.

"What is this Hawkeye?"

"A wake up call, sir.

-

The car was parked by the gate and Black Hayate was sitting obediently by Riza's side.

"Why did you bring me here?" Cold, like the grave that lay before him. He could feel his blood run cold and he was almost amused at the irony of ice flooding the veins of the flame alchemist.

"That's his grave," she said.

Roy looked from the stone to Hawkeye. With a tilted head and a furrowed brow, he said, "I can see that."

"He's dead, sir."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

She didn't look at him. Her eyes didn't stray from the headstone. "I hate to say this, but that fact should never be changed." Her voice wavered slightly. "All we can do now is accept it and move on."

He hated that she was right. He hated the tears burning behind his eyes. He hated that he's seen so many lives ended by a loaded gun. He hated that Hughes had made him care so much about stupid daughter stories. About _him._

"How about we go back to mine for some milk?


End file.
